


All Dressed Up

by captainofherheart



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, chris evans fanfic - Freeform, chris evans romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: Chris has a sexy surprise in store for you before a dinner party.  drabble written to answer a writing prompt I received of "Why Are You Naked?" from a reader.





	All Dressed Up

Walking down the hall towards your bedroom you called out, “Chris honey?  I just put the last tray in the oven, have you finished wrapping those gifts?”

The sight before your eyes when you entered the room was not at all what you expected.

“Why are you naked?!” you exclaimed, mouth hanging open as your hands waved up and down for emphasis.

“I’m not naked,” he answered innocently, but with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

Making your way towards the dresser that held his clothing you waved a finger his way, “A ribbon around your dick does not count as clothes Chris!”  He had it perfectly tied in a loop and bow.  You wondered how long he was standing in here waiting to spring this on you and it made you laugh a bit to yourself even as you worried about your gathering.

He gave a little hip shake and shimmy, doing a naughty little dance, “But it’s a big ribbon!”  

You were chastising him even as the temperature in your body suddenly flared with arousal. He was bearded and buff, your lumberjack fantasy come to life. Damn did he look amazing.

With a hand resting against the dresser, you leaned on it and tracked the movement of his dick as it bounced around.  Your mouth pursed in a tight smile as you tried to suppress your amusement.  The attention you were paying his cock caused it to swell and rise before your eyes, his erection pointing straight at you.  You swallowed thickly then cleared your throat.  Trying to maintain your decorum you reminded him, “You still haven’t answered my question.”

Chris began to walk towards you slowly and seductively, “It’s a present for you, a special tool to use however you want.”

Letting out a quick giggle at the image he just provided you tried and failed to get things serious.

“Baby, we have friends coming over in 30 minutes,” you protested, holding your hand out to show he should keep his distance, even as your tongue licked your lips subconsciously at the delicious view before you.

“Well then, you better unwrap your gift quickly,” he appealed, smirking as he reached your side.  Chris playfully poked your hip with the tip of his dick.  

As a last ditch effort to maintain your level head you put up a half hearted fight, “Chris, c’mon do you really think this is a good idea?”

He planted small kisses along your neck, the soft underside of your chin, right behind your ear, all the weak spots he knew by heart, murmuring with a slight growl, “I think...it’s a very good idea.  I want you.”  He held your chin, turning your face towards him and locking eyes, the passion in them made your breath hitch.

“Sure you don’t want to wait until after they leave? you asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to tease him a little.

He dipped his head low, bringing his face before yours as he raised up one eyebrow.  

“Think we can be done in 15 minutes?” you questioned him, trying to calculate what still had to get done for your gathering.  

Nuzzling into your neck he cajoled, “All you gotta do is pull the ribbon and open your special box for me.”

Barking out a laugh you wrapped your arms around him, giving a quick shake of your head and smiling before kissing his full lips.  “What am I gonna do with you, ya meatball?”

“Anything you want.  Now unwrap your present and let’s hope no one shows up early.”

Letting a hand slide down, you reached his cock and found the silky red ribbon.  With a slow pull it came off, falling to the floor in a long strip as your hand replaced the fabric that had just gripped him.

Lowering your voice seductively you pulled him towards you, still holding his shaft, “C’mere Evans, I know exactly what I can use this tool for!”

He eyed you playfully for a moment and his expression changed as he raised his hands, wiggled his fingers and quirked his brows at you, “Let’s get her in the shop then, 15 minutes or less!”

A quick happy squeak came out as you turned and bolted towards the bed with Chris right on your heels.  You had a feeling this quickie was just tonight’s appetizer. 


End file.
